Signum Amoris
by emon el
Summary: Bisa dibilang ini ending versi lain dari Eien no ai. Hanya cerita ringan kehidupan KiHyun setelah mereka menikah. Kim Kibum-Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun) - GS Happy Kyuhyun day (ONESHOOT)


**Title: Eien No Ai (Sequel)**

 **永遠の愛**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Mine**

 **Warning: GS, gaje, typo(s) dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning tambahan: Yang belum pernah baca Eien no ai dianjurkan untuk membacanya terlebih dulu supaya tidak bingung.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan didominasi oleh warna putih dengan banyak bunga berada didalamnya, seorang gadis melihat pantulan dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar. Dia terlihat begitu indah serta cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin elegan yang tampak pas ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun-gadis itu meremat kedua tangannya gelisah. Hari ini dirinya akan menikah dan itu membuatnya sangat gugup. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melihat kearah pintu- menunggu seseorang datang menjemput serta mengantarnya menuju gereja untuk melakukan prosesi upacara pemberkatan. Lama sekali Kyuhyun menunggu dan akhirnya orang yang Kyuhyun tunggu datang juga.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Donghae dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Terlihat semakin tampan ketika pria yang sudah Kyuhyun anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu tersenyum padanya. Donghae akan menggantikan ayah Kyuhyun yang telah meninggal untuk mengantar Kyuhyun sampai altar pada calon suaminya.

"Gugup?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan singkat. "Aku ada disini untuk mendampingimu, jadi tenanglah." Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya melalui mulutnya. Dia tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengangguk sebagai balasan kalimat penenang dari Donghae.

"Mereka sudah menunggu kita. Bersiaplah, kita akan segera berangkat." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun setelah gadis itu menyambutnya. "Selamat untukmu dan semoga kalian bahagia." Kyuhyun tersenyum haru menatap Donghae ketika laki-laki itu berbisik tepat ditelingannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku berjanji kali ini kami pasti bahagia." Donghae membalas senyum Kyuhyun lalu mengajak mempelai wanita tersebut untuk segera berangkat. Pengantin pria pasti sedang gelisah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Ein no ai ~**

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Kibum-sang mempelai pria-pun terlihat sama gugupnya. Meski dia berdiri dengan tenang dialtar, menyembunyikan perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya, tak ayal hatinya gelisah mengapa pengantin wanitanya tak kunjung datang. Setelah sekian ratus tahun lamanya menunggu dan penantian panjangnya akhirnya berujung pada sebuah pernikahan. Kibum menghela nafas ketika sesaat ingatan malam dimana peluru perak miliknya menembus punggung kokohnya melintas. Bagaimana dirinya ambruk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana Kyuhyunnya histeris menangisinya. Kibum pikir malam itu adalah akhir penantiannya yang ia sangka akan berakhir tragis. Dia bersyukur disaat terakhirnya Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk bersatu dengan Kyuhyun-Guixiannya terkasih.

Lonceng kebahagian dalam bangunan megah nan eksotis tersebut berdentang dengan kerasnya. Semua tamu undangan tak terkecuali Leeteuk yang berada paling depan menoleh saat pengantin wanita kini berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi Donghae disebelahnya. Tidak banyak tamu yang datang. Kibum tak memiliki siapapun kecuali Donghae sebagai orang terdekatnya. Hidup abadi realitanya memiliki banyak orang dekat disekitarnya. Nyatanya Kibum lebih memilih hidup kesepian, tak ingin terlibat dengan lebih banyak orang. Perpisahan hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Ketika orang yang dikenalnya datang dan pergi, Kibum hanya sendiri. Tanpa menua dan mati. Memilih hampa sebagai temannya dalam menunggu Guixian di tujuh kehidupannya hingga akhir.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Tak banyak yang gadis boyish itu kenal karena sifat anehnya. Jadi yang datang dipernikahannya saat ini hanya ada Leeteuk eommanya, beberapa teman yang lumayan(?) akrab dengan dirinya, Ryewook si koki serta beberapa pelayan restoran milik sang ibu. Dan satu lagi yang hadir disana. Entah dia saksi dari pihak mempelai wanita atau mempelai pria. Seorang pria tinggi, memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus dingin. Dia duduk dipojokan. Tak seorangpun mengetahui atau mungkin belum menyadari kehadirannya kecuali...

Kibum.

Kibum berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang tak beraturan. Dia tak pernah mumungkiri kecantikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bahkan setelah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak pertama ia melihatnya sebagai Guixian. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Kyuhyun dengan gaun pengantin putihnya tampak berkali lipat lebih cantik. Makeup tipis membuat kecantikannya begitu alami dan indah. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah Kyuhyun miliknya.

Terlalu mengagumi kecantikan calon istrinya membuat Kibum tak menyadari Kyuhyun kini tengah merengut lucu didepannya. Gemas melihat Kibum tak peka dengan keberadaannya membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sejenak dirinya saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh tamu undangan. Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kibum setelah aksi Donghae membisikkan namanya gagal menyadarkan prianya tersebut. Kibum berdehem menetralkan perasaannya setelah tersadar dari rasa takjubnya mengagumi keindahan calon istrinya sendiri. Kibum mengambil alih tangan Kyuhyun saat Donghae menyerahkan Kyuhyun padanya. Donghae tak harus berpetuah, formalitas peran seorang ayah yang menitipkan putrinya pada mempelai pria. Dia yakin Kibum akan menjaga dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Kyuhyun tanpa diminta. Karena Donghae percaya, mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk saling mengasihi dan melengkapi

Upacara pemberkatan dimulai dengan khikmad. Janji suci Kibum pada Kyuhyun dihadapan Tuhan akhirnya terucap. Kedua mempelai berciuman untuk sebuah ikatan sah yang sudah disatukan oleh Tuhan. Semuanya bertepuk tangan demi kebahagiaan sang pengantin, tak terkecuali seseorang yang berdiri paling belakang. Kibum melihatnya. Pria itu tersenyum tulus padanya, mengucapkan selamat tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya...

Menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Eien no ai~**

"Apa sakit sekali?" Kibum bertanya khawatir dan hanya memperoleh anggukan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya dari gadis yang sejak beberapa jam lalu telah sah menjadi istrinya. Kyuhyun meringkuk lemas diatas tempat tidur pengantin barunya dengan mencengkeram erat perutnya, merasakan kram perutnya seperti diremas-remas.

" Sungguh tidak perlu ke dokter?" Kali ini gelengan yang Kibum dapat membuatnya semakin cemas karena merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami istri tercintanya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa wanita akan mengalami siklus bulanan yang menyakitkan. Kyuhyun bilang memang sudah memperkirakan waktunya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika ternyata tamu bulanannya datang dua hari lebih cepat dari tanggal semestinya.

Harusnya malam ini menjadi malam pertama mereka. Tapi siapa sangka pengantin wanita tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit diperutnya hingga menggagalkan semuanya. Kibum panik dengan minimnya pengetahuan tentang orang sakit. Maklumi saja manusia immortal seperti dirinya tak pernah merasakan yang namanya sakit. Kyuhyun mengerti dengan kepanikan Kibum. Alih-alih menyuruh Kibum ke apotik, Kyuhyun justru meminta Kibum untuk mengambil obat anti nyeri di rumah sang eomma. Daripada nanti Kibum salah membeli obat tak jelas dan pastinya membutuhkan waktu lama karena petugas apotik belum tentu tau merk obat yang biasa ia telan. Kyuhyun terbiasa membeli dengan menunjukkan bungkusnya tanpa perlu repot menghafal nama obatnya. Tapi dibalik semua alasan diatas, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjaga harga diri suaminya dari tatapan aneh para pengunjung apotik lain. Meski dia tau Kibum tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pandangan orang. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tau, pria selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Awalnya Kibum mungkin akan canggung untuk bertanya pada petugas opotiknya bukan.

Kyuhyun sudah meminum obat yang dikirim Leeteuk untuk mengurangi rasa sakitanya. Tapi sepertinya sama sekali tak membantu. Rasa sakitnya justru semakin menjadi hingga kini membuatnya hanya bisa meringkuk lemas ditempat tidur.

Tak tau apa yang mesti dilakukan, Kibum mulai membaringkan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun. Menyingkirkan tangan istrinya yang masih setia meremas perutnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin protes, tapi langsung terdiam saat tangan Kibum menelusup piyama tidur miliknya dan mulai mengelus perutnya, memberikan rasa nyaman diarea yang terasa sakit. Lama Kibum melakukannya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur dengan tangan Kibum masih menempel diperutnya. Kibum terus memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut menyusul istrinya menuju alam mimpi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

"Kau sedang apa?"

Melihat Kibum sibuk didapur membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dimeja pantry, mengawasi apa yang dilakukan oleh Kibum.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan perutmu. Masih sakit?"

"Sekarang lebih baik. Apa yang kau masak?" Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan Kibum dengan menguap. Tengah malam tadi dirinya terbangun karena kram diperutnya kambuh, dan dia tak bisa tidur lagi karenanya. Kyuhyun mengira Kibum tidak tau karena suaminya terlihat terlelap. Kyuhyun juga tidak tega membangunkannya melihat wajah Kibum tampak begitu lelah. Yang tidak Kyuhyun tau pelukan tiba-tiba Kibum semalam disebabkan karena mendengar rintihannya.

"Pancake." Kibum mendekat hanya untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Masih mengantuk?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja tanpa bangun dari posisinya semula. "Sekian ratus tahun hidup apa hanya makanan itu saja yang bisa kau buat?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada pancake sudah jadi buatan Kibum.

"Kau ingin yang lain?"

"Kau bisa?" Kibum mengiyakan. Mendengar penawaran Kibum membuat Kyuhyun antusias mengangkat kepalanya. Pasalnya dia yang seorang wanita saja tidak bisa memasak. Tapi Kibum yang notabene seorang namja dan sangat kaya pula mampu melakukan hal-hal tak disangkanya. Kibum bahkan bisa bangun lebih pagi darinya. Ternyata masih banyak yang belum Kyuhyun ketahui tentang Kibum. Dia akan belajar perlahan-lahan nanti. Bukan belajar memasak melainkan mempelajari karakter Kibum.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat lapar. Kita makan ini saja." putus Kyuhyun tidak tau malu, tidak sadar dirinya bahkan belum mandi.

Kibum meletakkan pancake siap makan keatas piring, menanyakan toping apa kesukaan istrinya serta menyuruhnya makan yang banyak. Sementara dia sendiri lebih memilih Delightful Choco Pancake buatannya tadi. Tidak begitu manis rasanya karena bubuk cocoa yang dia gunakan tidak mengandung gula. Setelahnya Kibum mendudukkan diri dikursi didepan Kyuhyun yang hanya terhalang oleh meja.

"Kau akan kekantor?" heran Kyuhyun melihat Kibum sudah rapi dengan pakaian formalnya. Hari ini harusnya mereka pergi ke Dubai untuk bulan madu. Tapi Kibum membatalkan dengan alasan sakit perutnya semalam. Salah Kyuhyun juga mengatakan sakitnya bisa datang dan pergi kapan saja selama masa menstruasinya. Alhasil mungkin mereka baru akan pergi sepekan kemudian.

"Tidak," Kibum tau Kyuhyun sedang meneliti penampilannya."aku memang seperti ini" decakan Kyuhyun terdengar mendengar jawaban Kibum selanjutnya. Betapa membosankan dan kakunya style dari pria berstatus suaminya ini. Apa Kibum tidak punya pakaian santai dirumah? Pikirnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum belanja pakaian, mendandani Kibum agar terlihat lebih normal seperti pria lainnya. Tapi sayang Kyuhyun sedang malas hari ini. Mungkin lain kali Kyuhyun akan menyuruh Kibum membeli banyak pakaian santai untuk dipakai dirumah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan melewatkan waktu seharian ini? Ingin keluar jalan-jalan?" tawar Kibum.

"Tidak hari ini. Aku sedang malas." Kebiasaan Kyuhyun dihari pertamanya mendapatkan tamu bulanan. "Kibum aku merindukan eomma. Bolehkah hari ini aku kerestoran?"

Dahi Kibum mengernyit menampakkan sebuah perempatan imajiner disana. Seingatnya baru kemarin Kyuhyun dan ibunya berpisah. Belum sehari tapi Kyuhyun sudah bilang rindu. Apakah semua wanita akan bersikap seperti Kyuhyun setelah menikah? Harusnya Kibum tak perlu heran. Tak perlu jauh juga untuk mencari. Toh dia sendiri adalah contoh nyata. Setiap harinya Kibum selalu merindukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika wanita itu ada bersamanya sekalipun dia tetap rindu.

"Baiklah. Habiskan sarapanmu dan bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu kerumah ibu mertua sekalian mampir kantor menemui Donghae hyung." Putus Kibum akhirnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Eien no ai~**

Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut. Hari dimana dirimu mengira akan bisa sedikit untuk bersantai, mengingat bos besar yang selama ini mempekerjakanmu barusaja melangsungkan pernikahan tiba-tiba menelepon, mengabarkan dirinya ada dikantor dan menyuruhmu datang. Begitupun dengan Donghae saat ini. Bukankah seharusnya Kibum dan istrinya sedang berada di Dubai untuk bulan madu mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa Kibum memilih masuk kerja dibanding pergi bersenang-senang dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah dia salah merekomendasikan tempat? Apakah Dubai tidak menyenangkan, tidak semenarik yang mereka tawarkan? Apakah ada ketinggalan barang? Apakah...? Masih banyak 'apakah' berkeliaran diotak Donghae. Ekstreemnya dia mengira apakah KiHyun sedang betengkar?

Seingat Donghae dia sudah mengurus semuanya dengan baik tanpa cacat. Tidak ada yang kurang. Dimulai dari tiket pesawat. Booking kamar hotel bintang tujuh- kelas royal suite- dengan biaya kamar mencapai lebih dari sepuluh juta won permalam. Tidak semua orang kaya sanggup menginap dihotel The Burj Al-Arab, Dubai UAE-tempat Kibum bulan madu. Tapi mengapa Kibum dengan seenaknya membatalkannya. Apa karena Kibum kaya sehingga bisa sesukanya menghamburkan uang. Kalau dihitung-hitung biaya yang sudah Kibum keluarkan untuk kamar hotel saja bisa dia gunakan untuk membeli tiga rumah mewah nan megah dikawasan Gangnam. Belum biaya tetek bengek lainnya. Dan semuanya masuk kategori mubazir sekarang.

Donghae tau benar, bagi Kibum, kekayaan yang dikumpulkan selama tujuh kehidupannya tak akan habis hanya untuk dipakai menginap seumur hidup tanpa bekerja disana. Bahkan kalau hotel tersebut dijual Kibum mampu untuk membelinya. Tapi tetap saja...Ok. Cukup untuk membahas masalah tak penting itu. Sekarang yang jadi masalah kenapa Kibum ada dikantor. Donghae harus menanyakannya.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika kau menghubungiku memberitahukan kau berada dikantor. Untung saja karyawanmu tidak ada yang menduga presdirnya baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan. Jika mereka tau mereka pasti mengira kau tidak menginginkan pernikahanmu terjadi sehingga memilih melampiaskannya dengan bekerja."

Kibum yang memang sejak awal duduk dikursi kerjanya-sibuk membolak balik kertas yang seharusnya sudah bukan lagi menjadi tanggung jawabnya-menatap protes dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya. " Apa maksudmu hyung, itu semua tidak benar. Kau paling tau bahwa aku sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini."

Tawa Donghae pecah. Lucu sekali melihat Kibum protes. Seingatnya, bos-nya ini sebelumnya jarang sekali berbicara jika bukan menyangkut hal penting. Ah, pernah mendengar nama lain dari cinta adalah keajaiban? Sepertinya sekarang keajaiban itu sedang menghampiri Kibum. Keberadaan Kyuhyun merubah segalanya yang ada pada diri sosok pendiam dan dingin, Kibum.

" Semua orang akan berpikir begitu, Kibum. Namja sekaya dirimu setelah melangsungkan pernikahan tidak melakukan bulan madu malah memilih bekerja. Mereka akan mengira kau tidak bahagia. Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah harusnya kau pergi bersenang- senang dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi bagaimana?"

" Bagaimana apanya?"

Mumutar bola matanya malas. Kibum bertingkah seolah tidak tau apa yang dia maksudkan. " Memangnya apa yang seharusnya ditanyakan kepada pengantin baru kalau bukan malam pengantin mereka." Dia berdecak. Semakin berani dengan Kibum semenjak tau dikehidupan sebelumnya dirinya termasuk orang penting bagi Kyuhyun. Jadi Kibum sangat menghormatinya.

" Dia terlihat begitu kesakitan hyung."Kibum menerawang membayangkan wajah pucat Kyuhyun semalam. Dia jadi khawatir lagi. Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja sekarang mengingat malam tadi Kyuhyun berulang kali merintih dalam tidurnya.

" Kau melakukannya dengan bermain kasar?" horor Donghae. Dia tau Kyuhyun menggairahkan. Tapi tidak harus menyakitinya bukan.

" Kyuhyun mendapatkan tamu bulanannya. Memangnya apa yang hyung pikirkan." Kibum menatap malas, tak terima dirinya dijadikan tersangka atas tuduhan kekerasan dalam rumah tangganya sendiri. "Apa semua wanita setiap mendapat tamu bulanan akan kesakitan seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tau. Kau kira aku mengalaminya. Kenapa kau tak mencoba mencari tau."

"Apa aku harus bertanya pada setiap gadis? Kau gila hyung!" Kibum melotot pada Donghae atas ide gila sekretarisnya tersebut.

"Kau yang gila. Apa aku menyuruhmu berbuat demikian? Apa gunanya internet dan ponsel pintarmu jika tidak kau gunakan!"giliran Donghae yang sewot melihat betapa idiotnya seorang Kim Kibum saat ini.

"Ah, kau benar hyung." Diam-diam Donghae tersenyum melihat Kibum tampak begitu senang hanya karena diingatkan bagaimana caranya mencari tau tentang wanita dan tamu bulanannya. Ragam ekspresi mulai Kibum miliki. Tidak datar lagi seperti dulu. "Kau terlihat lebih manusiawi Bumie."ujar Donghae tulus.

" Aku sedang bahagia hyung." Kibum menjawab tanpa bermaksud menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Tangannya sibuk mengutak atik smartphonnya.

" Aku tau. Memang sudah seharusnya kalian bahagia."

Kibum meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Donghae dalam. "Hyung tau, aku seperti orang gila semalaman memandangi wajahnya saat tertidur. Dia begitu indah hyung." terpancar jelas rona kebahagiaan dimata Kibum saat Kibum membayangkan wajah Kyuhyunnya. Donghae ikut bahagia melihatnya.

"Aku tau. Jika bukan kau orangnya, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun."

"Memang hyung siapanya berhak atas Kyuhyun. Ibunya saja tidak sampai seperti itu."protes Kibum merasa Donghae berhak atas diri Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Apa Donghae itu ayahnya.

"Aku kakaknya kalau kau lupa!" Benar. Kyuhyun bahkan lebih menurut pada Donghae dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Sayang dia tidak akan mungkin mau denganku." Ini juga benar. Setidaknya Kibum lebih unggul dalam hal hati. Kyuhyun memilihnya sebagai pasangannya, sedangkam Donghae tidak lebih dari sekedar saudara.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap berada disisiku meski hyung tau aku telah menjadi penyebab kehancuran adikmu dimasa silam." kembali Kibum menjadi melankolis setiap kali mengingat masa lalu. sosok Jifan seolah mengambil alih pola pikir Kibum yang sekarang, meski kenyataannya baik Kibum maupun Jifan adalah orang yang sama.

Donghae diam, namun irisnya tak sedikitpun lepas meninggalkan pandangan mata Kibum. "Kau salah Kibum," Jeda sejenak, "hari dimana kau menceritakan sejarah hidup tak masuk akalmu, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghajarmu karena telah dengan kejinya mengambil kesucian Guixian. Sebagai putra mahkota yang hidup dimasa itu, tentusaja apa yang kau lakukan tak akan tersentuh oleh hukum apapun. Tapi Tuhan tidak buta. Dia punya mata dan tau benar bagaimana caranya menghukum hambanya. Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tangan Tuhan bertindak atasmu, hidup abadi dan melihat wanita yang kau cintai tanpa bisa kau miliki adalah penderitaan lainmu yang tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Ditambah saat itu waktumu tak banyak lagi. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendukungmu. Meski hanya beberapa tahun saja mengenalmu didunia yang sekarang ini, cukup bagiku untuk tau seberapa dalam cinta, penderitaan, dan untuk seluruh penantian panjangmu. Penantian yang tak tau kapan tepatnya akan berakhir, tanpa jaminan berakhir manis atau sebaliknya."

Tidak ada kata yang mampu Kibum sampaikan untuk kalimat panjang Donghae. Apapun alasannya, namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu memilih bertahan untuk terus berada disisinya dan mendukungnya. "Terima kasih, Donghae hyung."

"Untuk apa?" Atas semua ucapannya Donghae jadi tak enak hati sendiri. Mengapa dia merasa topik yang awalnya ringan kini semakin sulit dicerna saja. Biar bagaimanapun, terlepas dirinya adalah saudara Kyuhyun dimasa lalu, Kibum tetaplah atasannya. "Tapi tetap saja kelakuan bejatmu itu tak bisa untuk kutoleransi." tapi mulutnya berkata lain. " sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya hidup diantara manusia abadi sepertimu. Ah, aku seperti hidup didunia fantasi saja." kekehnya mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Niatnya untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang ia buat ternyata tidak cukup berhasil. Wajah Kibum malah bertambah serius saja. Mungkin karena Kibum bukan orang yang terbiasa menyampaikan perasaannya.

Ceklek...

"Surprise...!"

BRUKK

Pekikan keras dari wanita yang sangat mereka kenal mencairkan kecanggungan keduanya. Kyuhyun datang dan langsung menubruk tubuh milik Donghae. Kibum yang melihatnya memijit pangkal hidungnya, lelah. Sejak Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya, Kyuhyun memang lebih sering bermanja dengan Donghae yang ia anggap kakaknya. Sikap kekanakannya muncul begitu saja setiap kali melihat asistennya tersebut. Jika Kibum tidak pernah menjadi saksi bagaimana hubungan persaudaraan keduanya 716 tahun silam, niscaya Donghae mungkin hanya tinggal nama atau seringan-ringannya dia akan lumpuh dihajar oleh Kibum karena sudah berani beraninya memeluk istri tercintanya. Tapi Kibum bukanlah manusia yang kejam, bukan juga seorang psikopat. Jadi dia membiarkan saja. Tapi untuk namja lain, tidak akan ada ampun bagi mereka.

.

 **.**

 **.**

~ **Eien no ai~**

Kibum sepertinya harus menarik kembali kata-kata pengecualian untuk membiarkan Donghae berdekatan dengan istrinya. Tujuan Kyuhyun mendatangi kantor Kibum siang tadi adalah untuk mengajak suaminya makan siang. Jika Donghae ada dia akan mengikutsertakannya sekalian. Siapa sangka niat baik terencananya kesampaian. Donghae menyambut baik ajakan Kyuhyun tanpa tau pria itu meringis minta maaf menatap Kibum yang masih memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Jam makan siang telah usai. Tapi mengapa kemesraan Kyuhyun-Donghae belum juga berakhir. Bahkan hingga makan malam, Donghae masih ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Tidakkah Kyuhyun peka Kibum membutuhkan waktu berdua saja dengannya. Suami Kyuhyun sebenarnya siapa? Mengapa Kyuhyun mengabaikan Kibum begitu saja lantas malah asik mengobrol dengan sekretarisnya. Meski melihat keduanya bersama Kibum merasa seperti melihat Guixian dan Donghai, tapi tetap saja Donghae yang sekarang kan bukan kakak Kyuhyun. Jadi Kibum bisa menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Entah mengapa Kibum merasa sekarang dia jadi berpikiran sempit karenanya.

"Kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu. Bilang padanya kau tak suka melihatnya bersama pria lain." Bahkan Kibum harus menahan malu, salah tingkah kedapatan oleh Leeteuk-ibu mertuanya-ketika diam-diam menatap cemburu pada kedekatan keduanya.

"Apa Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa bangun pagi? Kau harus mengajarinya, Kibum. Bantu eomma untuk mendidiknya menjadi istri yang baik."

Itu adalah secuil kalimat yang Kibum ingat. Pesan dari Leeteuk sebelum dirinya berpamitan pada ibu mertuanya tersebut untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pulang. Untung saja Kyuhyun tak merengek untuk membawa serta Donghae pulang bersama mereka. Jika tidak mungkin malam ini Kibum tak ada waktu berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, kau marah?"

Kibum terkejut saat satu tangannya telah berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Dia kedapatan melamun diatas tempat tidur dengan buku ditangannya dalam keadaan terbuka. Tapi Kyuhyun menyangkanya Kibum mendiamkannya karena sejak tadi tak menyahut panggilannya. Kyuhyun jadi ingat pesan eommanya tadi saat masih di restoran untuk lebih memperhatikan Kibum daripada mengurusi Donghae. Tapi kan Kibum tau dia hanya menganggap Donghae seperti kakaknya. Tidak lebih. Kibum juga tau mereka bersaudara sebelumnya. Jadi Kyuhyun mengira Kibum tak masalah dengan itu.

"Tidak." jawab Kibum. Kembali dia ingin meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Iya kau marah!" Kibum mendongak lagi untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Bukankah tadi sudah dibilang dia tidak marah. Kenapa Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah padamu."

"Tapi sejak tadi kau tak menyahutiku. Itu artinya kau sedang marah!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Kibum jadi ingat dengan apa yang dibacanya tadi siang. Tentang wanita dan tamu bulanannya. Wanita akan cenderung sensitif akibat terjadinya fluktuasi hormon estrogen. Mood memburuk jika kedapatan sedang PMS. Seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Berbicara dengan Kyuhyun seperti mengajak perang saja.

"Maaf. Kemarilah!" Akhirnya Kibum memilih mengalah. Menepuk pangkuannya setelah lebih dulu menaruh buku yang tadi dibacanya diatas nakas. Sepertinya Kibum harus lebih bersabar menghadapi ketidakstabilan hormon istrinya. Berhubung Kyuhyun tak juga beranjak, Kibum terpaksa menariknya untuk duduk bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Setelahnya ia menumpukan dagunya dengan nyaman pada pundak Kyuhyun. "Apa ini masih terasa sakit?" tanya Kibum sambil mengusap lembut perut Kyuhyun. Kibum khawatir karena tadi siang saat direstoran wajah Kyuhyun tampak pucat. Berhubung malam ini perut Kyuhyun tidak sakit, yang dirasakannya justru geli diarea tersebut.

"Kadang. Kalau aku lupa meminum obatnya." jawab Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya.

"Hn..., aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Kibum meraih sesuatu dengan susah payah dari balik bantalnya mengingat sekarang Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis dipanggkuannya. "Selamat ulang tahun." bisiknya menyerahkan benda kubus ukuran sedang warna biru yang terbuat dari beludru. Dia kembali memposisikan dagunya seperti semula, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan antusiasnya tangan Kyuhyun membuka kotak kubus tersebut. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran yang tengahnya terdapat ukiran cantik daun mapple "Kau suka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Tak menyangka namja seperti Kibum mengingat hal yang sering dianggap remeh oleh mayoritas kaum pria. "Tapi ulang tahunku masih besok. Ini masih tanggal dua. Setidaknya masih ada beberapa jam lagi." tak ayal Kyuhyun protes meskipun hatinya senang.

"Mau besok atau sekarang itu tak penting. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu tengah malam nanti hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Itu waktumu untuk istirahat." Kibum memberi alasan. Dia mengambil lagi kalung ditangan Kyuhyun untuk kemudian dipakaikannya. Lagipula kalau menunggu sampai besok, Kibum takut menjadi yang terakhir memberi selamat pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak romantis. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa terima alasannya karena itu demi kebaikannya. "Tapi aku jadi tua lebih cepat." Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kita menua bersama."hibur Kibum. Sejujurnya menua bersama Kyuhyun adalah impiannya. Rasanya begitu menderita melihat wanita yang kau cintai menua sendiri sementara dirimu hidup abadi. Tapi sekarang Kibum tak perlu menakutkan hal itu lagi. Dia akan menua bersama Kyuhyunnya. "Jadi apa yang akan kudapat sebagai gantinya?"

"Kau meminta imbalan untuk kado yang sudah kau beri pada istrimu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Posisi duduknya kini bahkan telah berganti menghadap Kibum. Wajah mereka tampak begitu dekat namun Kyuhyun belum menyadarinya.

"Tentu," Jawab Kibum dengan percaya dirinya. "tak ada yang gratis didunia ini nyonya Kim."

Tersenyum malu-malu untuk panggilan nyonya Kim yang barusaja didengarnya membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya. "Jadi apa maumu mr. Kim?"

Keuntungan tersendiri untuk Kibum atas posisi mereka saat ini. Kibum rasa dia cukup pintar untuk memanfaatkannya. "Cuu." tunjuk Kibum pada bibirnya meminta Kyuhyun memberikan jatahnya. Dan,

CUP CUP CUP

Kibum tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menghujani bibirnya dengan kecupan meski singkat. Tak ayal dia merasa senang melihat Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu setelah aksi tak terduganya. Jika tak mengingat tamu Kyuhyun yang belum kelar, niscaya Kibum akan menyerang Kyuhyun saat itu juga, menghabisi Kyuhyun dibawah kendali hangat tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah," dan pada akhirnya menyuruh Kyuhyun tidur menjadi jalan keluar terbaik untuk hasrat tak tersalurkannya. Kibum tidak mungkin memaksa Kyuhyun melayaninya disaat sedang datang bulan. "atau kau perlu aku meninabobokkanmu?"

Spontan Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepala demi untuk melihat wajah Kibum. "Melihat bagaimana ekspresi datarmu, aku ragu kau mampu melakukannya." Wajah malu-malu Kyuhyun tadi menghilang sudah berganti dengan cibiran khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan untukmu, nyonya Kim."Kyuhyun spechless. Tak mampu lagi untuk membalas ucapan Kibum karena memang benar kenyataannya. Kyuhyun telah melihat sendiri bagaimana Kibum membuktikannya selama ini. Dia menurut saja ketika Kibum membaringkan dirinya, menyusul kemudian Kibum disebelahnya. "Tidurlah. Selamat malam, Kim Kyuhyun. " Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lalu memeluk erat setelahnya. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya menyamping, menatap mata Kibum yang sudah terpejam kemudian menyusulnya. "Malam Kibum"semakin melesakkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan dekapan suaminya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Eien no ai~**

 **.**

Pukul 08:00 dipagi hari yang indah ketika Kyuhyun terbangun tanpa Kibum disampingnya. Meski bisa dikatakan jam delapan tidak lagi dianggap sebagai pagi untuk seorang wanita bersuami seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang king size bednya, menuju dapur berharap menemukan Kibum disana seperti biasanya. Tapi yang dicari ternyata tidak ada. Mendengar suara kecipak air membawa Kyuhyun pada kolam renang. Dan di sanalah Kibum berada.

Hanya memperhatikan, itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini melihat prianya melakukan aktifitas paginya diakhir pekan dengan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya didalam air. Kyuhyun mencelupkan kakinya, mendudukkan diri ditepian kolam dengan kaki ia biarkan menggantung didalam air. Terus mengawasi pergerakan Kibum yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan jika malam itu Kibum tak kembali. Dia benar-benar akan kehilangan Kibum selamanya. Tak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Yang ada, Kyuhyun hanya akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Kibum menderita berkepanjangan.

" Aaaaaaaaa... ! Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?" pekikan Kyuhyun terdengar ketika Kibum tiba-tiba sudah muncul didepannya sambil mencipratkan air kewajahnya. Sementara setengah tubuh toplesnya masih bertahan didalam air.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, nyonya Kim. Kenapa melamun?" Dia bertanya dengan sangat lembut. Kibum suami yang perhatian dan selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun dengan banyak cinta. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang dilihat oleh semua orang selama ini. Kibum sidatar kikir senyuman.

"Siapa yang melamun." Kibum tersenyum mendengar penyangkalan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan nyonya Kim disini? Aku lihat dia sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk ikut berenang."

" Aku sedang melihat suamiku yang bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan abs sempurnanya, apa tidak boleh?" wajah Kyuhyun merona malu saat mengatakannya. Namun tidak sinkron dengan gerakan tangannya yang malah sibuk membuat pola abstrak didada bidang basah nan eksotis milik suaminya. Kibum meraih jemari Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya, membiarkan jemari lainnya masih asik bergerilya ditubuhnya. Hatinya menghangat. Bukan karena mendengar pujian Kyuhyun tentang tubuh indahnya, melainkan kata suami yang barusaja didengarnya dari wanitanya. Kibum suka. Suami. Ya, ia kini suami dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wanita yang sudah ratusan tahun dinantinya. Kenyataan yang sangat disyukurinya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, suasana magic yang tak sengaja tercipta membuat keduanya larut dalam buaian cinta hingga bibir Kibum dengan perlahan mulai mendekat, semakin mendekat dan berhenti ketika sebelah tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun-

"Aku belum gosok gigi." seolah mengetahui arti tatapan Kibum untuknya, Kyuhyun menjawab. Namun seakan tak peduli Kibum justru menyingkirkan tangan mengganggu Kyuhyun. Kembali ia mendekat dan akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu, saling melumat lembut dan berakhir dengan hisapan. Ciuman basah yang berlangsung cukup lama hingga Kibum dengan tidak ikhlas melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menyadari Kyuhyun butuh udara. Kibum menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun lalu menariknya mendekat hingga kening keduanya bertemu. Nafas keduanya terengah dan mereka tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Bersihkan dirimu juga atau..." Kibum menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "...kita mandi bersama." Sebuah kerlingan menggoda Kibum hadiahkan yang langsung dibalas Kyuhyun dengan pelototan matanya. Kyuhyun berteriak tak sempat mengelak ketika Kibum secepat kilat menyambar dan melepar tubuhnya ke dalam kolam.

"Kibum aku sedang merah!"

Kibum terkekeh. "Kau tak harus mengkhawatirkan hal remeh semacam itu, Kyu. Aku punya banyak orang untuk membereskannya."

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti. Awas, tunggu saja!"

"Dengan senang hati aku menantikannya, sayang."

Kali ini sebuah tawa Kibum berikan. Dia begitu senang melihat istrinya cemberut. Kyuhyun dan bibir mengerucut yang ditunjukkannya adalah yang terbaik. Kibum menunggu Kyuhyun yang berenang menuju padanya, dan dia membiarkan saja saat Kyuhyun memukul dadanya untuk membalasnya.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Eien no ai~**_

Sepekan menjadi suami Kyuhyun, Kibum masih tidak juga mengajarkan pada istrinya untuk menjadi istri yang baik seperti permintaan Leeteuk. Kibum akan menunggu Kyuhyun dengan inisiatifnya sendiri belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan status barunya. Tapi jika Kibum terus saja memanjakannya kapan Kyuhyun belajarnya. Menjadi putri tunggal kesayangan Cho Kangin, terbiasa dimanja dan dibela didepan sang mama membuat Kyuhyun mengabaikan hal-hal yang seharusnya dipelajari oleh wanita. Status istri tidak menjamin Kyuhyun mau belajar untuk memasak. Bisnis kuliner keluarga serta hasil masakan Kibum yang sebelas duabelas dengan Ryewook membuatnya semakin malas. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun berencana menjadikan Kibum sebagai koki pribadi seumur hidupnya.

Tidak mudah bagi seseorang termasuk Kyuhyun untuk tiba-tiba mengubah kebiasaannya. Kibum sadar akan hal itu. Seperti dirinya yang terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa kehadiran para pelayan di dalam rumah besarnya. Han ahjumma hanya datang memasak untuk kedua penjaga rumahnya. Sementara dia terbiasa makan diluar. Tapi tak jarang pula Kibum memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ada rencana keluar hari ini?"

"Kau ingin keluar?" Kibum menunda saat akan menyuapkan potongan sanwich kemulutnya demi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Lotte World?" Kibum tak langsung menjawab. Terlihat sedang menimbang sesuatu. Itu tempat kencan pertama mereka. Juga tempatnya membuat kenangan bersama Kyuhyun. "Sebagai ganti perjalanan bulan madu kita..." -sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum..."

"Hn..."

"Terima kasih."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

Seperti yang telah mereka sepakati bersama, Kibum dan Kyuhyun akhirnya mengunjungi Lotte World. Menikmati kebersamaan berdua dengan mencoba berbagai wahana indoor dan outdoor yang ditawarkan disana. Lebih tepatnya hanya Kyuhyun saja karena Kibum lebih terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang menunggui putri kecilnya bermain. Sesekali Kibum membalas lambaikan tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum menolak ketika Kyuhyun menawarkan roller coaster sebagai wahana selanjutnya yang akan mereka naiki. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana menderitanya permainan menguji adrenalin dengan kecepatan yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya tersebut. Namun kali ini Kibum lebih bisa menikmati waktu kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun tanpa memikirkan perpisahan setelahnya. Tak ada Changmin yang Kibum temui, makhluk yang selalu mengingatkannya tentang batas waktu. Juga Siwon yang menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Hanya ada mereka tanpa takut meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.

Selain bersenang-senang, Kyuhyun juga memanfaatkannya untuk berbelanja. Kali ini gilirannya mendandani Kibum, membelikan banyak pakaian santai untuk suaminya seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Seleranya bagus untuk baju pria tapi payah jika disuruh memilih model pakaiannya sendiri. Tentu saja Kibum yang membayar semuanya. Kyuhyun mana punya uang. Punya suami kaya akan mubazir jika tidak dimanfaatkan. Dia tinggal memilih pakaian mana yang sekiranya cocok untuk dikenakan Kibum. Meski Kyuhyun akui memakai apapun Kibum akan terlihat keren. Kyuhyun sadar banyak wanita iri padanya. Dan dia pantas berbangga diri.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Eien no ai~**

Matahari terus bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Perputarannya membawanya tenggelam diufuk barat. Sayangnya bulan dan bintang tak terlihat sinarnya. Kalah oleh gemerlapnya lampu-lampu gedung ditengah kota. Lelah serta lapar membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun terdampar disalah satu restoran yang masih ada dikawasan Lottle World.

"Ada apa?" Kibum bertanya saat melihat Kyuhyun belum juga menyentuh makanan yang sudah dipesannya. "Tadi kau bilang lapar. Apa kau tak selera dengan makanannya atau perlu ganti menu lain?"

"Aku merasa familiar dengan tempat dan suasana seperti ini," Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya seolah meneliti tiap jengkal sudut restoran. Kibum mengikutinya, berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang tempat yang saat ini dikunjunginya. "Ini restoran tempat dimana kita berkunjung malam itu." Kibum membenarkan. Bahkan mereka duduk ditempat serta meja kursi yang sama.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Kyuhyun berdecak. "Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu sangat aneh. Aku merasa aku sedang bersama dengan pria lain waktu itu."

"Kau membayangkan laki-laki lain saat bersamaku." Kibum protes.

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku," Kyuhyun tak terima. "Tapi Kibum..." Kibum menunggu ketika suara Kyuhyun berubah serius dan menuntut perhatiannya. "... apa yang kau pikirkan hari itu saat kau mengajakku? Kau sengaja, bukan. Ingin pergi dan begitu caramu mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Kibum diam menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Istrinya sedang menunggu jawabannya. Haruskah dia mengatakannya? "Aku hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari kenangan manis yang kutinggalkan untuk bisa kau kenang. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu tertawa sebelum pergi. Aku ingin..."

"Egois!"

Kibum terdiam Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. Apalagi kini dilihatnya Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau egois untuk kepentinganmu sendiri. Hari itu kau membuatku tertawa seharian, sehingga hanya ada aku yang bahagia dalam memorimu. Lalu setelahnya kau pergi begitu saja. Setelah mengambil semua tawaku dan menguncinya dalam ingatanmu, masihkah kau berpikir aku akan bahagia mengingat kenangan ini? Bagaimana jika setiap harinya hanya ada tangis setiap kali aku mengenangmu." Kyuhyun terisak. Tak menyangka dirinya secengeng ini ketika mengingat mungkin saja kebahagiaannya hari ini tidak akan pernah datang jika malam itu Kibum benar tak selamat.

Bukan, bukan itu maksud Kibum, sungguh! Kibum tertegun Kyuhyun menepis tangannya saat dia ingin meraihnya. "Maaf..."

"Kau masih ingat perkataanku malam itu? Aku pernah mendengar jika orang banyak tertawa maka akan menangis setelahnya. Kau mengatakan sebaliknya, bahwa orang yang banyak tertawa artinya orang itu sedang bahagia. Dan dengan bodohnya aku mempercayainya. Apa itu sebuah hiburan untukmu. Bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab atasku jika malam itu kau benar-benar tak kembali..."

"Kyu..."

"Kau jahat, Kibum!"

"Maaf... Maaf membuatmu bersedih untukku. Aku tak pernah berpikir sampai kesana. Aku tidak bermak..."

"Ya. Dan kau harus menebusnya." Kyuhyun tergelak sambil mengusap kasar kristal bening dipipinya. Dia tak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawanya melihat kebingungan Kibum karena moodnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Sebentar menangis kemudian tertawa. Entah kemana airmata Kyuhyun yang sempat Kibum lihat tadi. "Aku akan memaafkanmu asal setelah makan malam ini kau mau menemaniku naik satu wahana lagi."

Meski melihat kebingungan Kibum adalah sesuatu yang langka dan pantas untuk diabadikan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak kesal melihat wajah bodoh suaminya. "Jadi mau kumaafkan tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun galak. Kibum yang masih loading langsung mengiyakan saja.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Tak seekstrim yang Kibum kira awalnya. Mungkin Kibum berpikir Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya naik sesuatu yang akan membuatnya mengeluarkan seluruh menu makan malamnya. Keduanya sedang menikmati pemandangan malam dari atas boloon sky ride, dengan Kibum mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada bahu Kyuhyun. Menikmati aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh wanitanya. "Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengusap lembut tangan Kibum yang melingkar dipinggangnya kala mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari suaminya.

Kegiatan bersenang-senang mereka akhirnya diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman hangat didahi Kyuhyun. Menyusul kemudian kecupan ringan dan berakhir dengan lumatan lembut tanpa menuntut. Mereka berciuman diatas ketinggian tanpa nafsu. Disaksikan lampu berkerlap kelip dari puluhan wahana dibawah sana. Keduanya harusnya bisa membuat iri bintang-bintang dan rembulan. Sayang mereka tak terlihat dilangit malam kota Seoul.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Eien no ai**

Kibum masih tak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika keduanya kini berada didalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Tangan Kibum satunya dia gunakan untuk fokus mengemudi.

"Kibum, nanti mampir diapotik depan sana ya. Ada yang harus kubeli."

Kibum menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun "Perutmu sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Obatku habis. Aku hanya membeli persediaan saja."

Lega. Ternyata begini rasanya ada seseorang yang dikhawatirkan. Meski rasanya berdebar, tapi Kibum menyukainya. Sebelumnya tak pernah dia menghawatirkan sesuatu. Hidupnya hanya fokus untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat Kibum tersenyum sendiri.

Kibum semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya. "Terima kasih." ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Heran dengan sikap aneh Kibum. "Setiap hari kau selalu mengatakan itu. Hari ini lebih sering."

"Aku bahagia, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Kibum mengutarakan perasaannya itu hal langka. selama mengenal Kibum, Donghae bilang Kibum jarang tertawa. Hidupnya suram. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kibum mengeksprsikan apa yang dia rasakan. Dan Kyuhyun sadar dirinya ikut andil untuk kesuraman hidup Kibum sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Kibum dengan senyum termanisnya." Kita pantas untuk bahagia." menegaskan dibagian kata kita.

Kibum mengecup kembali tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa sekalian dengan ucapan terima kasihnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saja dengan kelakuan absurd suaminya. Biarlah asal Kibum senang. Namun lama-lama Kyuhyun kesal juga ketika Kibum tak kunjung berhenti justru semakin intens mengecupi punggung tangannya.

"Kibum hentikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Hentikan sekarang dan fokuslah menyetir!"

"Aku bisa membagi konsentrasi."

"Kibum...!"

"Aku bilang..."

"Kibum kau melewatkan apotiknya!"

Ckiiitttt

"AHAHAHA..." Kyuhyun terbahak melihat wajah melotot Kibum padanya. Dia merasa menang telah berhasil mengelabuhi Kibum. Apotik masihlah berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Jika tidak dengan cara seperti ini mana mau Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Salah siapa bertingkah aneh dan seenaknya. Kibum tidak romantis!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Eien no ai~**

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Istrinya sibuk membaca novel tebal ditangannya dengan mimik wajah terlihat serius dimatanya. Love Story, sebuah novel romance yang pernah tidak sengaja Kibum lihat berada diatas meja rias sang istri. Wanita dan novel romance adalah kombinasi sempurna. Hampir semua orang tau tentang hal itu. Tapi Kibum tidak tau dan tak mau peduli tentang wanita lain. Yang dia tau Kyuhyun menyukainya. Menyukai kisah romantis. Menyukai pertemuan penuh drama mendebarkan antara kedua tokoh utamanya. Karena itulah Kibum belajar bagaimana bersikap romantis. Juga bagaimana caranya berbasa basi. Kibum rasa malam ini saatnya mempraktekkan apa yang telah dipelajarinya.

"Aku baru tau kau suka membaca novel." Kibum berkata sambil merangkak naik keatas ranjang.

" Inilah kelebihanku." sebuah awal yang baik karena Kyuhyun merespon basa basinya. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa memasak adalah karena setiap eomma menyuruhku belajar memasak aku malah sibuk dengan novelku." Bangga Kyuhyun tidak pada tempatnya tanpa melirik Kibum sedikitpun karena terlalu fokus dengan novel masih ditangan.

" Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak ingin tidur?" Tanya Kibum tapi masih tak memperoleh respon seperti yang diharapkannya. Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tak menoleh padanya. Kibum harus memilih sekarang, antara basa basi atau bersikap romantis.

" Kyu..." bisik Kibum lagi sedikit mendekat kearah istrinya tersebut.

" Kalau kau sudah mengantuk tidur saja dulu. Aku akan menyusul sebentar la..." Mata Kyuhyun mengerjab beberapa kali mendapati tubuh setengah telanjang Kibum berada sangat dekat dengannya. Kibumnya hanya dengan haduk putih melekat dipinggang. "A-aku akan tidur," ucapnya terbata juga rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menderanya. "Sel...selamat malam Kibum." melesakkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tanpa menyadari situasi genting mungkin saja akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun bangkit lagi dari posisi tak nyamannya. Dia lupa untuk menaruh novelnya yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka- menampilkan kata-kata rayuan dari sipenulis novel. Kyuhyun menyimpan novelnya diatas nakas disebelah tempat tidur, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya lagi untuk berusaha memejamkan matanya-menstabilkan deru jantungnya yang tak dapat ia kendalikan. Berharap Kibum juga akan menyusulnya untuk tidur saja. Oh, jangan lupakan harapan Kyuhyun lainnya agar Kibum sesegera mungkin memakai pakaian tidur dengan benar. Kyuhyun tak ingin melihat Kibum masuk angin hanya karena tidur dengan balutan handuk seadaanya. Atau Kyuhyun takut Kibum melakukan yang iya-iya padanya. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya menjadi panas dingin. Mungkin AC-nya bermasalah.

"Kyu, apakah tamu bulananmu sudah pulang?" Rasanya teramat lucu saat Kyuhyun mendengar istilah pulang(?) yang Kibum gunakan untuk menjelaskan berakhirnya masa menstruasinya. Dia ingin tertawa tapi sekuat tenaga menahannya.

"Sudah." dan Kyuhyun merutuk mulutnya sendiri atas jawaban spontan pertanyaan pancingan yang dilontarkan Kibum padanya. Tadi kan dia berpura-pura sudah tidur. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Kibum. Dia mulai berdebar menunggu kalimat Kibum selanjutnya. Apakah Kibum akan merayunya seperti tokoh central dalam novel romance yang selama ini sering dibacanya.

" Jadi apakah sekarang kita bisa melakukannya?" bisik Kibum seduktif membuat Kyuhyun meremang.

"Me-melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Tentu saja dia tau apa yang dimaksud Kibum dengan 'melakukannya'. Kyuhyun semakin menutup rapat matanya saat Kibum tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Suaminya justru mulai menciumi leher bagian belakangnya.

" Kau tau benar apa maksudku sayang." bisik Kibum lagi.

" Apakah lidahmu keseleo sampai kau memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang." Kyuhyun membalik cepat tubuhnya, sungguh tak sengaja merusak suasana romantis yang sudah susah payah Kibum bangun. Nyatanya itu adalah caranya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Dia kembali memunggungi Kibum, lagi-lagi hanya untuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Memangnya ada yang salah. Kau istriku sekarang." dan Kibum rupanya tak mau terpengaruh, masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini laki-laki yang sudah lebih banyak tersenyum itu mulai menyesap leher putih Kyuhyun membuahkan lenguhan dari sipemilik leher. Kibum menyeringai mendengar desahan istrinya dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

Sepasang obsidian beda warna itu mulai beradu dalam saat Kibum sudah membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. Kibum mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencari bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut Kibum mulai menyapa, mengecup, melumat dan akhirnya sedikit menghisap benda kenyal yang terasa manis dan hangat tersebut. Kyuhyun pasrah saja mendapati perlakuan Kibum pada bibir dan lehernya yang seenaknya dieksplor dengan gerakan tak beraturan. Awalnya semua berjalan semestinya. Kyuhyun menikmati permainan suaminya hingga ketika Kibum mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya, wanita itu terlihat gelisah dan Kibum menyadarinya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara paraunya. Dia sudah sangat bergairah. Tak lupa ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi istrinya yang memang terlihat janggal.

" T-tidak ada." bohong! Jelas Kibum melihat ada ketakutan disana. Iris sewarna caramel Kyuhyun bergerak liar seolah mencari perlindungan.

" Katakan!" ucap Kibum lembut tapi menuntut.

" A-aku...aku hanya teringat malan itu, Kibum." jujurnnya. Kibum paham apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan 'malam itu'. Peristiwa ratusan tahun silam yang membawanya pada keabadian. Pemerkosaan Jifan atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum segera bangkit dari posisinya dan merubahnya menjadi duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

" Maafkan aku," Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Jika kau belum siap aku tak akan memaksa." menatap dalam kedalam hazel Kyuhyun dan mulai mengancingkan kembali piyama wanitanya. Namun saat sampai pada kancing terakhir, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggenggam tangan kokoh Kibum.

" Lakukan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku. Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk melupakan Jifan dan Guixian, tapi aku sendiri malah terus mengingatnya. " sesal Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi bersalah diwajah Kibum.

" Tapi..." ucapan Kibum terpotong karena dengan segera Kyuhyun membungkamnya dengan satu kecupan singkat. Setelahnya Kyuhyun menunduk malu. "Jika tidak hari ini, mungkin selamanya aku akan terjebak dalam trauma kelam itu." memberanikan diri menatap mata sehitam jelaga milik suaminya.

Kibum mulai membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Menyelami kedalam mata boneka indah istrinya, mencoba mencari ketakutan yang tadi sempat menunda acara mereka. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya. Perlahan Kibum menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup lembut kening istrinya. Menyusul kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi chubby siap makan dan akhirnya Kibum mulai mencium bibir, leher serta seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa Kecuali...

Hingga hanya ada suara lenguhan, desahan dan berakhir dengan erangan yang terdengar dari keduanya.

.

.

.

 **~ Eien no ai ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'Aku tak ingin menjadi matahari yang selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan bulan. Biarkan aku menjadi bumi yang selalu beriringan dengan bulan. Meski tak selalu dekat tapi tak pernah terpisahkan. Bumi selalu bisa melihat wajah bulan meski bulan sedang bersembunyi dan bumi selalu tau disisi mana bulan akan menampakkan diri dimalam hari.**_

 _ **Atau biarkan aku menjadi venus yang tampak jauh tapi akan selalu berada disisi bulan. Setidaknya venus akan berpapasan lebih dekat dengan bulan dikala fajar dan senja. Venus memiliki waktu yang istimewa untuk menyapa bulan. Dan ketika bulan pergi venus tidak harus menangis karena esok mereka akan bertemu lagi.**_

 _ **Sekurang-kurangnya biarkan aku menjadi bintang-bintang yang berpendar disekitar bulan. Mungkin ia tidak akan berarti apapun bagi bulan tapi mereka adalah penghuni tetap dilangit malam yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan saling melengkapi'**_

 _ **Matahari untuk yang telah pergi menorehkan kutukan. Penolakan akan garis takdir dengan akhir persekutuan pada bayangan gelap. Dengan darah dari raga yang tertolak oleh cinta. Aku menyetujui sumpah pertukaran atas yang terkutuk. Demi Jiwa serta kebebasanku, reinkarnasi dalam masa setara dengan keabadian semu'**_

 _Kesabaran itu tak ada batasnya. Manusialah yang memberi batasan pada kesabaran itu sendiri. Ketika Tuhan menjanjikan sesuatu yang manis buah dari kesabaran, maka hal itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau mau mempercayainya. Janji Tuhan itu pasti. Janji Tuhan adalah nyata._

 _Donghae berhenti dari kegiatan mondar mandirnya setelah mendengar isakan dan wajah menyedihkan milik Kyuhyun. Dia lupa bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang cemas menunggu Kibum didalam ruangan bertuliskan operating room tersebut. Beberapa jam lalu ketika dirinya mengabarkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa eommanya telah sadar dari komanya, bukan suara kebahagiaan yang ia dengar sebagai balasan. Melainkan tangisan pilu Kyuhyun yang mengatakan Kibum telah pergi untuk selamanya._

 _Perasaan takut segera menjalar memenuhi otaknya hingga tubuhnya lemas seketika. Namun tak ada waktu baginya untuk berlama-lama terlarut dalam ketakutan. Kyuhyun sendirian disana dan pastinya gadis itu lebih kalut lagi karena kehilangan Kibum seorang diri. Donghae yang kebetulan memang berada di rumah sakit segera menyusul ke gedung Kim Corp, tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada saat itu dengan membawa serta ambulans bersamanya. Melihat tubuh diam Kibum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan noda darah dimana-mana membuatnya pesimis bahwa Kibum masih hudup. Awalnya dia berharap Kyuhyun salah. Dan sekarang setelah melihat sendiri Kibum tak bergerak sama sekali membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Airmata jelas tak mampu dia bendung lagi. Paramedis yang datang bersamanya segera mengambil alih tubuh Kibum-memeriksanya hingga salah satu dari mereka berteriak mengatakan korban masih bernafas meski sangat lemah. Mendengar ucapan petugas medis tersebut membuat harapan Donghae membuncah. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya mematung dengan jejak airmata yang tak kunjung kering. Melihat tatapan kosongnya kini, mungkin dia bahkan tak mendengar sedikit harapan yang petugas tadi sampaikan. Jika saja Donghae tak merengkuhnya, membawanya ikut bersamanya, niscaya Kyuhyun masih akan tetap duduk diam tak menyadari tubuh Kibum telah dibawa pergi._

 _Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Didepan ruang bedah karena Kibum harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru yang menembus punggung hingga jantungnya. Adalah suatu keajaiban mengharapkan Kibum bisa selamat dari kematian. Setidaknya untuk Kibum yang berada didalam sana, ber_ _juang berada dibatas antara hidup dan mati. Mereka akan memupuk keyakinan atas kekuatan mukjijat Tuhan._

 _"Dia akan bertahan. Dia akan bertahan." Sekali lagi Donghae membawa Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhannya, merapalkan kalimat penghiburan yang nyatanya juga untuk menguatkan hatinya sendiri bahwa Kibum akan baik-baik saja. "Bodoh sekali jika dia menyerah hanya karena sebutir peluru. Lalu apa artinya penantiannya selama ini jika dia menyerah sekarang. Omong kosong!"dan dia mengumpat setelahnya._

 _Satu hal yang mampu Kyuhyun tangkap dari ucapan Donghae, bahwa pria ini tau segalanya. Tentang sejarah panjang antara Kibum dan dirinya- Antara Jifan dan Guixian. Kata penantian serta ingatan Kyuhyun tentang pernyataan Donghae yang mengatakan hanya dialah satu-satunya harapan yang mampu untuk menolong Kibum seolah menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin Kibum menceritakan semuanya mengingat Donghae adalah kakaknya dimasa lalu. Kakak? Perihal statusnya dimasa lalu antara dirinya dan Donghae membuat jiwa melankolis Kyuhyun nampak jelas telihat. Dia tak segan membalas pelukan Donghae dan menangis keras didadanya. Menumpahkan rasa sesak yang menjalari hatinya. Kyuhyun menjelma menjadi sosok remaja limabelas tahun-kembali pada sosok Guixian yang manja dan cengeng._

 _Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu hingga dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah lelahnya, hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa Kibum kini dalam keadaan koma._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Eien No Ai~**_

 _Matahari, awan, serta makhluk Tuhan lainya masih setia pada garis takdir yang telah langit tetapkan. Suka ataupun terpaksa, tak satupun kehidupan mampu untuk memilih atau menolak. Bahkan angin sekalipun , serupa udara kosong bergerak memiliki pengendalinya._

 _Jifan,_

 _Sosok yang pernah merasakan keabadian semu, penderitaan panjang tak berkesudahan kini juga akan menemui akhir kisahnya._

 _ **"**_ _Hai."_

 _Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kata sapaan Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk menyapa sosok yang kini masih setia memejamkan matanya. Ini hari kelima, dan Kibum masih belum sadar juga dari komanya. Kyuhyun menduduk kan diri dikursi disisi ranjang setelah sebelumnya mengganti bunga miliknya yang telah layu dengan bunga segar baru yang dibawanya. Mulai melakukan ritual rutinnya setiap mengunjungi Kibum. Membersihkan tubuh Kibum dengan handuk dan mengajaknya bicara. Dokter menganjurkannya demikian karena alam bawah sadar pasien penderita koma mampu mendengar suara sekelilingnya. Hanya saja pasien tidak mampu untuk merespon dalam bentuk gerakan._

 _Tut ...tut...tut..._

 _Seperti biasa, hanya bunyi electro kardiograflah yang selalu menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya semakin sedih._

 _"Aku tidak pernah tahu seberapa sakit dan lelahnya dirimu saat menungguku. Lima hari saja rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Bagaimana denganmu yang menjalaninya sekian ratus tahun lamanya." Kyuhyun memulainya dengan mengelus punggung tangan Kibum yang berada dalam genggamannya, berharap sentuhannya mampu merangsang tubuh dan otak Kibum._

 _Tut...tut...tut..._

 _"Bukankah kau sendiri tau dengan jelas bagaimana tidak enaknya rasanya menunggu. Apa kau sengaja membalasku dengan tidak bangun, Kibum. Kau ingin aku tidak menikah selamanya karena terus menunggumu seperti yang selama ini sudah kau lakukan untukku? Bagaimana jika aku tak sekuat dirimu, kibum."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau menolak bangun karena merasa aku-Guixian telah memaafkan dosamu bukan. Dengar Kim, aku mengambil kembali maafku. Bagaimana caramu menebus dosa padaku jika yang kau lakukan setiap hari hanya tidur saja. Bahkan omonganku selalu kau abaikan. Jadi sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana kau menyuruhku untuk memaafkanmu, Kim! Hiks."_

 _"Kau sengaja kan? Kau sengaja ingin pergi, ingin menghilang dariku makanya kau merencanakan kencan itu." Kencan? Kyuhyun tersenyum getir karena menganggap sepihak apa yang telah mereka lakukan terakhir kali sebagai kencan. Bersenang-senang ditaman bermain antara pria dan wanita bukankah tidak salah jika Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai kencan._

 _"Seharusnya aku sadar mengapa saat itu tiba-tiba kau menjadi romantis. Bicaramu aneh dan kau ... kau...hiks."_

 _"..."_

 _"Jika nama Guixian hanya membuatmu merasa kesakitan, mengapa tak kau lepaskan saja nama itu. Lupakan nama Guixian. Lupakan siapa Jifan. Ayo kita mulai segalanya dari awal. Mari menua bersama..._

 _Sebagai Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kibum sadarlah. Kumohon bangunlah, Kim! Hiks...hiks..."_

 _Kyuhyun menangis sejadinya karena Kibum tak pernah meresponnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya berusaha meredam tangisnya agar Kibum tak melihat seberapa cengeng dirinya._

 _Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun menangis. Suara isakannya tak terdengar lagi berganti dengan deru nafas tenang beraturan. Bahkan dia tak menyadari, sosok yang tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur, yang selalu dia tangisi setiap harinya telah membuka matanya. Kibum melihat sekelilingnya. Dengan susah payah tangannya yang kebas seakan lumpuh berusaha untuk menggapai Kyuhyun. Dia membelai lembut rambut sewarna madu itu setelah berhasil meraihnya tanpa mengusik tidur lelap Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **Harap tinggalkan jejak bagi kalian yang sudah membaca. Terima kasih.**_

Ini rencana awal mau diupdate pas ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Apalah daya cuaca membuat saya ambruk jadi tertunda updatenya. (Tak apa yang penting masih februari #menghiburdirisendiri - kata tuin dia akan merayakannya sepanjang bulan ini :p)

Tak pernah membuat ff yang manis, jadi apakah ini aneh menurut kalian? Rasanya pengen geser Kyuhyun dan menggantikan tempatnya dipelukan Kibum hahaha (Astaga! Aku jatuh hati dengan karakter buatanku sendiri -_-)

Bisa dibilang ini adalah ending lain dari Eien no ai, ff yang ternyata ancur setelah saya baca ulang. Atau kalian boleh menyebut dengan sequelnya. Terserah yang mana yang kalian pilih. Intinya karena ff ini sudah lama End, feelnya jadi kurang greget.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa orang misterius yang ikut menjadi saksi dipernikahan KiHyun? Yang membaca Aien no ai pasti tau dong ya.

Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian jika tidak ingin author KiHyun habis!

Wassalam...


End file.
